


alcove

by smallish



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, Microfic, POV Second Person, maybe slightly implied jay/tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallish/pseuds/smallish





	alcove

Alex kissed you, once, when he had bought drinks after an evening shoot. It was drunken and sloppy and he had pressed you up against the wall, right in this little alcove where no one could see two boys kissing in a little Alabama town. Alex had bit your lip a little too hard and you gasped, but you didn't mind it at all.

You spent the next week thinking you were in love with him, even though he never glanced at you twice. That's just how he is, you came to learn later. He just kisses people when he's drunk and you were the nearest person in his must-kiss radius. And that's how pathetic you are: falling in love with someone just because they paid you the slightest bit of attention. 

And that's what you think of now, when you're trembling on a dirty floor with life leaking out of you and Alex throwing his weight against the door. He's coming to finish you off, and all you can think of is a seven year old kiss, the way his lips felt against yours.

There are better things you could think of. How your parents will never get to know what happened to you, by simple virtue of they  _can't_. About Amy, whose picture is still folded up in your pocket as if the ghost of her memory might grant you guidance. Jessica's voice, fearful but strong like you could never be. Tim. 

You do think of him, just for a moment—a feeling like you forgot something. Something not quite right, like a broken bone that's begun to heal without being set.

Alex is still trying to break down the door. He won't find you on the other side.


End file.
